


Vigilante Roleplay

by BadBlond099



Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adding a little hard on the S part of BDSM, Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Dick is twisted, Exhibitionism, Gags, Jason is a victim but somewhat willing at least where Dick's involved, Little hard on the M, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, implied previous relationship, safeword not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: “Please! Please, just show me that Red Hood's okay!”“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Slade noted, giving Dick’s member a few more pumps so that it was starting to stand up. “And I don’t much appreciate your temerity. How about I give my friends the signal? Maybe he’s close enough that you’ll be able to hear his screams.”Dick gasped as Slade’s grip tightened painfully. “N-no! Please! Please, don’t! I’ll do anything!”Slade laughed again, albeit uncharacteristically hysterically this time. He took his hand out of Dick’s boxers and clicked the release buttons on the sides of his mask. It shifted enough for him to remove it comfortably and…“Y…you…you!”Jason tossed the Deathstroke mask aside before running his gloved fingers through his hair, shaking it out where it tried to stick to his head. “You’re too much, Dickie-bird.”Dick’s struggles were renewed tenfold and he brought a knee up between Jason’s legs only to hit the metal cup of the Deathstroke suit too hard, injuring himself. “Fuck!”BONUS! Part 2 posted based on fan fav gag reel from Part 1!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583449
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again.
> 
> Yeah. The writing rut is real. I have things written all over the place and out the whazoo, but it all is in need of editing and adjustment, so here we are, once again, with me writing sumn smutty for my OTP again...
> 
> Anywho, this is part of a collection of works. None of which are necessary, typically, but there is one little thing in this one that was pulled directly out of my first work in this series: "How to Make Grayson Stop Talking." The item in question is a pair of cuffs that are a gift from Starfire to Jason, entirely for sexual purposes. They're just my deus ex machina version of getting these boys to restrain each other. Don't think too much into it...
> 
> Please keep in mind, this is all basically shameless smut-fics for the sake of letting me play around with my OTP when I don't do it in my continued stories. Otherwise, um, enjoy!
> 
> There is a minor bit of non-con at the beginning, but without spoiling it, lemme tell you that it works out before anything too serious happens. I left it out of the tags initially, but with the added "Reprise," the tag DOES apply. Just know that part 1 suggests it might go that way but doesn't. Part 2? yeah it goes that way.
> 
> Oh yeah! And once again there's a bonus Gag Reel at the end of this fic! This one includes something that could...um...well it might inspire another shameless smutfic in the future. So for now it's there for your imagination...
> 
> UPDATE!
> 
> This has gotten a part 2! The Rape/Non-con warning is for part 2 and I guess some feelings in part 1. If you're not into that, part 1 should still be safe enough to read! If you're not sure, well, know that part 2 is entirely based on the Slade related gag reel at the end of part 1.

Dick wasn’t a huge fan of surprises.

Of course, they kind of came with the vigilante territory.

His relationship with Jason had certainly been a surprise; he always knew his thoughts about the second Robin were less than innocent, but he had NEVER anticipated them to be reciprocated, much less in the way that Jason chose to reciprocate them. It turned into a good thing, but Dick still had a scar from the night that was probably not necessary but there just the same. So, when Jason sent an address to Dick’s burner phone, he could guess the context of the surprise in store for him, but the longer he was left waiting around in Jason’s hideout the more nervous he became.

To keep his mind occupied, Dick found himself examining the bookshelves. Jason loved books. Alfred used to brag about Jason’s literary aptitude, proud of the new Robin for his great taste. It used to make Dick jealous. If he could keep up with Alfred’s taste in literature, he would. But he just couldn’t get into books. He always felt like he wasn’t understanding something. There weren’t a lot of books on the shelf that Dick was looking at; a couple collections of short fiction by some author Dick had never heard of, a particularly worn out copy of The Art of War, a Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes book that Dick recognized from Bruce’s library, and a few books in Arabic, Russian, Chinese, and some dead language it wouldn’t surprise him to learn that Jason knew.

The next shelf down had a few souvenirs. Dick shuddered at the black-leather gimp mask, recalling the horror stories he’d heard about Red Hood and Black Mask’s rivalry. A sword sat on full display with the warning: ‘touch at your own risk’, next to it was a ripped off ‘R’ insignia from Damian’s uniform (Dick winced at that, worried about the altercation that no-doubt had occurred between his brothers for that to have happened), and next to that was a painfully familiar green hat.

Sitting at the edge of the shelf was a picture frame—the only photograph in the whole base as far as Dick could tell—and the picture in question was of Batman and Robin. Batman was standing at attention, the slightest hint of an amused smile on his face. Robin—Jason in his original Robin suit—had his arms crossed and his back pressed to Batman while he looked right at the camera and gave a cocky smile.

Dick picked up the picture frame and smiled to himself. Even after everything, Jason still felt the need to keep that picture. It still meant something to him. Bruce still meant something to him.

“How cute.”

The voice shook Dick to his core. The fame slipped from his hands and the glass shattered at his feet. He’d messed up. He assumed the message from Jason really was from Jason and walked into a trap so carelessly. He didn’t even have any of his Nightwing gear!

“Well now. That wasn’t very nice. I don’t think Red Hood will appreciate you breaking his things.” The metallic, husky voice drew closer and it was all Dick could do to keep his legs from shaking. Possibilities raced through his head, none of which ended well for him. There was no way that he could best Slade like this.

“Tell me, Pretty Bird. Just who WERE you expecting to find here?”

The voice was too close now. Dick spun on his heels and backed towards the shelf only to have an armored hand wrap around him, holding him at the small of his back to keep him from bumping into the displayed sword. “Watch it. That sword is dangerous.”

What did Slade care about Dick’s wellbeing? “H-how’d you find this place?” Dick asked, hating the quavering in his voice. “Where’s Red Hood?”

Slade scoffed, his half orange mask tilting just slightly. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with your own wellbeing?” He pulled Dick so that they were very nearly pressed against each other. Dick instinctively kept his hands up, pressing against Slade’s chest-plate like the little distance kept there would be enough. “I’ve got such great plans for you.”

Dick swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action. “B-Batman won’t let you get away with this.”

Slade laughed openly before bending down and hoisting Dick over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. “I haven’t done anything yet, boy. If Daddy-Bats is going to punish me, I’m going to earn it.”

Dick struggled, horrified by how easily he was being manhandled. Slade carried him around a corner and down a hall until they came into a room with a bed. There Dick was dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress. He immediately tried to get away, but Slade wouldn’t have it. He dragged Dick right back to the middle of the bed and sat down on top of him before pinning his hands at either side of the pillow.

“P-please,” Dick whimpered. “J-just tell me where Red Hood is. What did you do to him?”

Slade sat frozen for a moment before nodding. “Very well then. That Todd kid screamed so beautifully for me, after all. Might as well tell somebody about how he begged for it.”

Dick tensed. “You…You bastard…”

“He kept calling your name too. Isn’t that sad? Like anyone would ever bother to save his sorry ass.”

Dick struggled in Slade’s hold, imagining the horrors that Jason must have already faced. “You’re going to pay for that!”

Slade chuckled. “Let’s make a game of this then. I have eyes on your precious Todd. Go ahead. Piss me off. Every time you do something to anger me, I’ll have my men break one of his fingers.”

That made Dick stop struggling. His piercing blue eyes widened, looking right at the orange half of Slade’s mask. “No. No please. I won’t…I won’t fight you just…don’t hurt him.”

Slade let Dick’s hands go and shifted so that he was no longer sitting on him. Dick’s head whipped back as the assassin’s hands fumbled with his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before yanking them down. Dick groaned as the gloved hand slipped under his boxers, gripping his cock a little too firmly.

“I don’t know what’s more amusing; your expression or your naiveté.”

“F-fuck you…” Dick gripped the pillow by his head, wishing and praying that Slade would at least make things quick. “Sh-show me…Hood.”

“Hm?” Slade pumped his fist, making Dick squirm in his hold.

“Please! Please, just show me that he’s okay!”

“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Slade noted, giving Dick’s member a few more pumps so that it was starting to stand up. “And I don’t much appreciate your temerity. How about I give my friends the signal? Maybe he’s close enough that you’ll be able to hear his screams.”

Dick gasped as Slade’s grip tightened painfully. “N-no! Please! Please, don’t! I’ll do anything!”

Slade laughed again, albeit uncharacteristically hysterically this time. He took his hand out of Dick’s boxers and clicked the release buttons on the sides of his mask. It shifted enough for him to remove it comfortably and…

“Y…you…you!”

Jason tossed the Deathstroke mask aside before running his gloved fingers through his hair, shaking it out where it tried to stick to his head. “You’re too much, Dickie-bird.”

Dick’s struggles were renewed tenfold and he brought a knee up between Jason’s legs only to hit the metal cup of the Deathstroke suit too hard, injuring himself. “Fuck!”

“Ooh, yeah, no, don’t do that. This thing’s no joke. Wilson’s going to be pissed when he finds out Red Hood raided his wardrobe.” He shifted so that Dick could move a little more comfortably. “A client hired me to get Slade’s armor since he died recently. Boy is my client going to be surprised when a pissed off killer from beyond the grave shows up to get it back next week. No worries though. The guy has it coming.”

Dick glared at Jason. “I can’t believe you.”

“What? Can’t believe I threatened myself to see how you’d react? Can’t believe I made you think Slade fucking Wilson was going to violate you?” Jason leaned down, trying to steal a kiss, but Dick pulled him in close, rolled so that they swapped places on the bed, and wrapped his hands around Jason’s annoyingly armored neck. “Ooh. Is that where this is going? I could get into that.”

“You’re so fucking twisted!”

Jason just smiled with that half-cocked grin of his.

“I thought…I thought…” Dick let go of Jason’s neck and leaned back, uncomfortably pressing his ass to the metal cock-piece that protected Jason’s family jewels. “Damnit, Jay, you really scared me!”

“Uh huh.” Jason moved his hands along Dick’s waist, sliding them up under the shirt he was still wearing. Dick shivered at the feel of those rough gloves tracing over his abs. What had been nerves frayed by fear only moments ago were now replaced with something else entirely. Something intense. Like he was relieved, enraged, and turned on all at once. He suddenly found the armor that Jason was wearing to be annoyingly in the way of the prize that Dick wanted. “You’re so cute when you’re about to cry. You know that?”

Dick pushed Jason’s hands away only to realize there were bondage straps on the headboard of the bed. “Tell me. Will you take your punishment for messing with me, or will you be a pain in the ass right to the end?”

Jason shrugged playfully. “I mean, I do so enjoy messing with your ass.”

Dick rolled his eyes but crawled over Jason, pulling at the straps. “Care to tell me what these are doing here?”

“I thought they might come in handy,” Jason admitted. Dick looped one around Jason’s right hand, adjusting it so that it was on snugly. “I will say, I didn’t really think you’d be using them on me.”

“Are you complaining?”

Jason tested the range of motion in his right hand while Dick strung up the other. “Not necessarily. Though I do wish I could touch you more.”

Dick finally moved so that they were face to face. Jason arched his back a bit, trying to close the distance, but Dick pushed him down against the bed and whispered, “Bad boys don’t get rewarded.”

Jason grunted softly, tugging against the restrains. “That a fact? And what’s your plan for punishing me? Tell me it’s not to break each of my fingers, one at a time.”

Dick grimaced at the suggestion. “You’re sick.”

“I’m sick in love with you.”

That gave Dick a chill. “Good one. Jason Todd, throwing out the ‘L’ word. Now I’m worried you still might not be who you say you are.” He got up and tried to figure out how to get the bottom half of Slade’s armor off Jason. “How the heck did you even get this stuff on?”

“I’d help you, but I’m a little tied up.” Jason wiggled playfully before noting, “Not gonna lie, it’s a relief to know that you don’t have experience with this.”

“What? I have experience!”

“I meant with this armor,” Jason explained.

Dick glanced up at him. “Why would I have experience with Slade’s armor?”

Jason shrugged as well as he could, given his position. “I mean…There are some rumors…I know you were his apprentice once and he doesn’t exactly have a great reputation with kids.”

Dick’s face lit up. “No! Hell no! Geez! I had to work with him! He never…we never…” Dick finally managed to find the release for the armor around Jason’s lower half and began angrily casting each piece aside. “How could you even think that? And what, aren’t you more familiar with Black Mask than most? How do you explain that?”

Jason winced before turning his head to the side. Dick realized, upon finally reaching Jason’s cock, that it was completely soft. “Uhh, okay, maybe I’ve been reading the situation wrong, but I’d have thought you’d be at least a little—”

“Roman’s a sick man,” Jason muttered. “I’m familiar with him in that he’s a fan of torture and he’s caught me…once or twice…There’s nothing about what he does that’s…”

Dick sprawled himself over Jason—ignoring the drag of the armor still covering his torso—finally claiming his mouth with a kiss, hoping to pull his mind away from the subject he’d been rash enough to bring up.

The kiss was soft at first—an unspoken apology for probing at memories that were better left buried—but then Jason shifted so that his legs were on either side of Dick and he squeezed his knees against Dick’s sides, pulling him closer, applying bruising pressure to their lips. Jason’s tongue breached Dick’s mouth first, and it was like he was trying to take the air right out of him. Dick knew he’d have to pull back soon. He’d have to breathe. But before he could even think to, Jason bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to break skin. Dick tried to pull away, but Jason kept his teeth on Dick’s lip, smiling up at him as blood dripped into his mouth. Jason finally let go and Dick sat up, pressing a hand to his bloody lip.

“The hell was that fo—” As Dick leaned back, he felt something hard pressing to the small of his back and blushed. “Seriously?”

“There’s just something so sexy about ruining the Boy Wonder,” Jason admitted with an easygoing shrug. “Maybe it’s because I’m such a bad guy.”

Dick rolled his eyes and sat up on his knees. “I think we all learned poor romantic choices from Bruce.” He reached around and fingered himself, actually preparing to take Jason’s girth for a change. He grunted softly and Jason shifted under his weight. “Least…we don’t have to worry about Talia showing up with a kid.”

Jason coughed and turned his head to the side. “Speak for yourself…”

Dick glared at him, pausing his prep for a moment. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I mean…”

Dick straightened up and stopped preparation in favor of grabbing Jason’s erection with punishing grip.

“Nngh! If we’re going to get like this over everyone I’ve ever been screwed by, things are going to be REALLY difficult!”

Dick pushed himself off of Jason pouting.

“Aw, wait. Come back. Dick, come on.” Jason sat up as much as he could with his wrists still bound. “You’re the guy who keeps dropping names!”

Dick rolled his eyes and moved to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, honestly just looking for lube, and was greeted with a lot more than he’d been prepared for. “Wow.”

“Ahaha. Can we just agree you’re NOT going to want to know when I got those?”

Dick grabbed the first toy that caught his eye and swallowed a dry lump that had formed in his throat. “Jeezus, Jay. I knew you were into some kinky shit but…”

“Izzy had certain tastes…”

“Who the hell is Izzy!? You know what! No. Nope. I don’t want to know! Fuck!”

Jason wriggled his hands free from the bonds and sat up properly. “Dick, come on. If we’re listing off people I feel like your list would still beat mine!” He reached for Dick’s shoulder only for the guy to catch his hand and snap on a familiar metal cuff that he’d found in the drawer. “Oh? You still mad then?”

“I think it’s only fair that you take some punishment,” Dick decided. “And I mean it. Traipsing around in Slade’s armor to scare me, naming off your numerous conquests—”

“Dick, the people you brought up weren’t exactly my choice! I mean…Talia was…not the worst thing, but I was in a vulnerable position and she took advantage of that!”

“Roy, Kori, whoever the hell Izzy is. Were they your choice?”

Jason bobbed his head a bit. “Of course, but I’m here by choice too! I chose you!” Dick secured the other cuff on Jason’s other wrist, earning an exasperated huff. “These are a little more snug than I remember.”

Dick’s face lit up with rage. “I thought they were just a present from Kori?”

Jason pressed back against the pillow a bit at Dick’s sudden outburst. “I mean…of course we tested them out…”

Dick found the remote and pressed a button, making Jason’s wrists lock together behind his back. “You’re unbelievable.” Dick tossed the controller aside, making Jason a little nervous. “I should just leave you like this.”

Jason grunted, shifting his somewhat withered erection. “It’d suck a little to end it with you so mad.”

Dick picked up the Deathstroke mask Jason had set aside and held it up to his own face to confirm something. Upon discovering what he wanted, he fixed it back on Jason. The moment it connected to its hinging points on the suit, it clicked on and the one red eye glowed. “Hey, what gives?” Jason’s voice was filtered by the mask again, so that it sounded like the mechanic voice that Deathstroke used. Dick proceeded to take a roll of duct tape from Jason’s drawer and ripped off just a small piece, placing it over the red eye. “Uhh. I’m pretty sure I have blindfolds in there somewhere.”

“No, for your punishment, you’re going to indulge me with a little roleplay. Understood, Deathstroke?”

Jason scoffed, which sounded hilariously out of character with Slade’s mechanic voice. “So, you DO have a thing for the old man. I knew it.”

Dick pulled a long strip of duct tape and Jason visibly flinched at the sound.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’ve always wanted to punish Slade for what he did to Terra and how he’s tormented so many others. I’ll just redirect that at you.”

“Feels a little unfair…” Jason flinched again when Dick grabbed one of his feet. He didn’t struggle against it, though, as Dick proceeded to wrap the long strip of duct tape around his ankles, holding them in place. “But, also a little kinky. Tell me, Pretty Bird—” the nickname that Slade himself would often use to get under Dick’s skin made him shudder “—what are you going to do to me?”

Dick scoffed and slapped Jason’s exposed thigh playfully, getting another flinch. “I’m not telling. Half the fun is watching you squirm.” He forced Jason to lay on his side. “Just take it like a man, scumbag.”

“Little exciting to know the Pretty Bird has these kinds of hobbies.”

Dick shuddered, rethinking using the mask as a blindfold. Jason was doing a good job of making him nervous, in spite of the fact that he had full control of the situation. “You’re really taking this roleplaying thing in strides,” he mumbled as he selected his first form of ‘punishment’ from Jason’s drawer. He nearly went for the nipple clamps before remembering that he had yet to figure out how to remove the chest plate. Honestly, he only really had Jason’s exposed lower half to work with…

…which worked just fine.

“You’ve tormented kids for the last time, Slade. I’m going to break you!”

Jason started to speak only bite off the sound as a flogging whip snapped at his rear. “G-geez! D-didn’t know you were such a sadist. Maybe I should take notes?”

CRACK!

Dick actually winced at the second snap of the flogger, having not expected it to be so loud. “Sh-shit! Are you okay?”

Jason had curled in on himself a bit, but the mechanic voice spat out, “What, are you new to this? I’ve been tortured more by karaoke night at a Podunk bar.”

Dick pressed his palm to the reddening mark on Jason’s ass. “I’m serious. You know the word. The moment this gets too far—”

“And stop the fun?”

Dick exhaled a breath of relief before coming up with a different plan. He took his hand away and brushed the strips of leather over Jason’s ass teasingly. “You asked for it.”

CRACK!

Jason curled in again from shock, but Dick had only swatted at the air, just wanting to scare him a little. The result was enticing; seeing Deathstroke’s quivering form, attempting to go fetal while his cock was standing at attention. “Aww. Scared, old man?”

“F-fuck you.” Jason kicked his taped feet towards Dick’s voice only for Dick to catch a foot in his hand and press his thumb into a pressure point. “Nk!”

“Don’t forget, you’re at my mercy.”

“I could turn this on you in a heartbeat, boy!” Jason spat, trying to sound a little less like he’d been scared and more like he was Slade Wilson, the assassin who wouldn’t bat his eye at the crack of a whip.

CRACK!

This time the flogger connected with Jason’s ass, drawing a gasp from him. Dick waited a moment to see what his reaction would be. “If you think I can’t handle a little pain, you really don’t know me.”

CRACK CRACK!

“Augh!”

The strained sound that came from the Deathstroke mask had a direct connection to Dick’s own growing erection. The angry red marks on Jason’s ass, however, suggested that it might be time to put the flogger down. “Sounds to me like you’re feeling this more than you’re letting on.”

“Just…p-putting on a show for the Pretty Bird.”

Dick picked up the next item he had planned and walked around the bed so that he was facing Jason’s front. The hilarious image of Deathstroke, pantsless, bound, and with a piece of duct tape keeping him blinded was enough to make him smile. He leaned down on the bed and Jason shifted slightly, somewhat startled by the movement. Dick reached out and wrapped a hand around Jason’s member, giving it a few pumps for good measure.

“N-now you’re just being kind,” Jason said through clenched teeth—a sound that was still somehow recognizable in spite of the mask. “I thought you were going to break me?”

Dick leaned forward and kissed Jason’s slit, giving it a playful lick before whispering, “Oh, I will. Don’t worry.” He held a rubber ring open with his free hand and brought it down over Jason’s cock, securing it at the base.

“Whoa! Oooh fuck.” Jason squirmed a bit as Dick secured the other ring around his balls and pressed on the lump that sat at the base of his shaft. “Pretty Bird’s getting a little cocky now, huh?”

In response, Dick secured a second vibrating cock ring so that both loops were wrapped around Jason’s length, closer to the head. “Oooh, I don’t know.” He found the switches for both and clicked them on to their lowest setting.

Jason actually moaned, burying his masked face in the pillow as his body flushed feverishly. “Ah. Y-you’re cute, Pretty Bird. Mmmnnn. Th-thought you were gonna…punish me.”

Dick was a bit of a service bottom. He was having more fun watching Jason writhe rather than flinch. But he supposed this sort of play wasn’t supposed to be gentle. “With your manhood so restricted, you really think this is going to be fun for you?” he taunted, moving back to the next toy he had in mind. “Jeezus, Jay, you have some weird shit.” He flipped the switch on the toy only to switch it right back off in shock.

“What have you got there? S-something fun?” Jason turned as if to look over his shoulder and Dick noticed the rather quick rising and falling of his chest. “I’m feeling severely under-punished.”

“Under-punished?” Dick repeated with a smirk as he popped the cap back on a tube of lube, hoping that the sound of the vibrators’ motors and his own voice would mask the sound of the cap. “Now you’re trying too hard.”

There was a strangely broken chuckle coupled with a somewhat higher, “Hard to…think with my head.”

Dick applied a generous amount of lube to the dildo he’d chosen. It wasn’t hard to recognize that it was more likely meant for a girl, but it was sleek [save for the bumps and ridges that extended its width a little] and seemed like fun. Once it was well slathered, Dick held it near Jason’s head and turned it on low to give a warning taste of what was to come. It was only when it was on for more than a brief second that Dick realized the beads inside weren’t just decorative as they shifted about while the damned thing actually made a punching motion. “Whoa. This is some expensive toy.”

Jason shuddered. “Okay, if that’s what I think it is, I don’t know that—”

“No, Deathstroke!” Dick said melodramatically as he turned the toy off and moved so that he could spread Jason’s cheeks with one hand. “You don’t get a say in this! You think I’m nice, huh? Maybe this’ll change your mind!” He pressed the tip of the toy to Jason’s unprepared entrance and began reconsidering fingering him a little first. “Hmm. Might be a little tight…”

“Thought you were trying to prove a point?”

Dick rolled his eyes and gave the toy a steady push, forcing it past the tight rim of muscle at Jason’s entrance. He had it only about an inch in initially. “Still feeling like a badass?”

“D-Dick. Fuck. Dick please…”

Dick’s face flushed with pure desire at the sound of Jason’s pleas still filtered through the mask. He inched the toy in slowly, still not wanting to cause any real harm, but determined to make him feel it. As it reached the point where just the bottom inch—where the controls were—was still visible, Jason’s breath caught, his body shuddered, and he let out a broken cry. Dick checked his other side to find that his boyfriend had just gone through a dry orgasm thanks to the cock rings still keeping him bound.

“That must have been hard on you. Guess you’re finally feeling the punishment.”

“Dick…Dick…”

“You know the word. Say it and this can all end right here.” Dick meant it too. If Jason needed relief, he’d happily put the toys away and show him some tender loving care. Yeah, maybe he’d see if Jason would give him a ride just to relieve himself. Either way, at least he wouldn’t be as worried about hurting him.

Jason’s chest continued to rise and fall shakily, but after a moment’s pause he said, “That…all you got?”

Dick sighed and traced his fingers gently along the underside of Jason’s straining cock, stopping at the button on the lower vibrator. “You asked for it.” He pressed it once and the vibrations kicked up a notch. Jason’s body jerked with the change, but he didn’t say a word, so Dick clicked it up two more times before moving on to do the same with the one pressed to his shaft.

“Ahh! Ahhh! Fuck! D-Dick!”

Dick settled back at Jason’s ass to find that the toy had slid out a bit. He pushed it right back in, drawing a deep moan from Jason, who still sounded disturbingly like Deathstroke was the one having a good time. “Last chance.” Dick offered as he ripped another strip of duct tape, making Jason’s body jerk again. “One little word and it’ll all be better. One little word. That’s probably more than you offered Terra.”

“F-fuck if I’d know,” Jason gritted out, no longer even bothering to pretend. “You’re just looking…for an…ah! Out!”

Dick switched the dildo on and Jason actually screamed, his whole body thrashing at the sudden jabbing at his prostate. Dick caught Jason’s legs and held them tight, trying to calm him down. When the thrashing stopped, Jason’s whole body was still vibrating, and he was moaning and crying out with reckless abandon.

“Still just one little word,” Dick said again, kissing Jason’s thigh to reassure him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“C…”

Dick looked up at the mask expectantly.

“Quit…pretending…you’re not…enjoying this…”

Dick nuzzled Jason’s leg before moving back to the dildo again, this time forcing it in as far as it would go, twisting the control to the highest setting, and then pressing the strip of duct tape over it, keeping it in place inside of Jason, who had resumed his moaning twofold.

Dick then took a step back and looked at his work appreciatively. He could all but imagine Jason’s face under the mask and was almost tempted to take it off to get a better look but didn’t want to end the fun just yet. He picked the flogger back up and clicked his tongue. “Told you I’d break you.”

CRACK!

Jason screamed again, his legs straightening briefly before his knees jerked forward, trying to go fetal again only to put extra pressure on his vibrating member. After that Dick set the flogger down and leaned over towards Jason’s head. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ve got to make a few calls. Almost forgot I was supposed to check in with Batman. If I don’t tell him where I am, he might just show up.”

Another moan was forced out of Jason.

“Seriously? Daddy issues much?” He slapped Jason’s abused ass before heading to the door and slamming it shut.

He stayed in the room, but Jason didn’t have to know that. The moment the door slammed, Jason’s sounds got louder, like he wasn’t holding them back. He continued to writhe, overstimulated and shaking, and Dick crept as quietly around to the chair in the corner of the room to sit down and finally jerk himself off. The real struggle now was to masturbate without giving his position away when every jump of Jason’s cock, every jerk of his legs, every tense of his biceps under the skintight armor sent fire right to the pit of Dick’s stomach.

A broken cry from Jason pushed Dick over and he pressed his arm over his mouth as he spilled onto his abdomen and the floor. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as white spots blotted out his vision. If HE was this stimulated, the thought of Jason being pushed beyond that was enough to make him come just a little bit more. This was punishment, he reminded himself. Punishment…

For who? At this point he was desperate to feel Jason’s warmth. To taste him.

He waited quietly for a couple moments, catching his own breath before standing up and quietly sneaking around to Jason’s front. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of the mask, making the man jerk violently from alarm.

“Hey. I’m right here. It’s okay.” Dick clicked the releases and carefully removed the mask to find those beautiful blue-green eyes wet with tears as Jason continued to worry at a bloody spot on his bottom lip. He couldn’t look up at Dick. He only blinked blearily to the light and let out a soft moan as he continued to fight back the sounds he wanted to make.

“You’re taking this so well,” Dick commended. The complement was enough to make Jason release his lip and let out strained cries again. “You like this kind of thing?”

Jason closed his eyes tight and pressed his face into the pillow to stifle a scream as he endured another dry orgasm.

“I think that’s enough punishment for one day.” Dick moved down and clicked the vibrators off before stretching the rubber rings out and very carefully removing them. In spite of the freedom, Jason’s cock leaked uncontrollably and remained obscenely hard. Dick felt himself once again feeling nervous about what he wanted Jason to do with that monster of manhood, but quietly told himself that, if Jason could endure this, he could certainly endure that.

Next was the duct tape on Jason’s ankles. It took a bit of effort to rip and Jason strained against the tape the whole time until his legs were freed. They still remained mostly in the same position, however, as Jason continued to moan into the pillow.

Lastly, Dick looped around to Jason’s ass and stroked a hand over one cheek, rubbing the red marks the flogger had left behind. “I know everyone gets all excited about my butt, but yours is pretty damned sexy too.”

Jason didn’t have a comeback. He just continued to sob and writhe, anticipating the removal of the toy. Dick carefully held the end of the toy in place, found a little start at one corner of the tape where it was stuck to Jason’s ass, and gave it a quick tug, ripping the strip right off in one swift motion. Jason wailed, and Dick began to wonder just how embarrassing it would be if he came just listening to Jason. He switched the dildo off and slowly pulled it out. Jason stopped writhing at that point. He’d twitch a bit when the beads and nubs brushed against his hyper-sensitive walls, but his ragged breathing finally slowed. As the last inch came out, Jason groaned and rolled slightly so that his hands were pressed between his back and the bed.

“F-f-f-fuck, you must really h-hate Slade.”

Dick was taken aback for a moment. “Hate? Jeezus, Jay, that was just—”

Jason was wearing that half-cocked grin that Dick knew all too well, his lust-filled eyes glistening with fresh tears.

Dick shook his head and found the controller for the cuffs. One press of a button and Jason’s wrists came apart. Within seconds they were reaching around to jerk off his still hard member, desperate for release.

“Ah! Wait!” Dick pushed Jason’s arms away and picked up the lube, squeezing a large amount into his hands. “Your punishment’s not done yet!”

“Dick.”

“You never said the word! You don’t get to protest this, of all things!” He said that, but if Jason said it now, he’d be reduced to a whining bundle of nerves, force to jerk himself off like a lovesick teenager.

Jason nodded and tried to keep his sanity as Dick quickly slicked Jason’s erection. “You sure about this?”

“Hey, who’s in charge here?” Satisfied with its slickness, Dick straddled Jason and guided the tip of the rock-hard cock to his entrance. “T-take…your…punishment like…a man…” He took a deep breath as he sank down onto Jason, back arching as he tried to accommodate the size. “Haaaa. T-take your…punishment!”

Jason placed his hands on Dick’s hips and forced Dick down all the way too quickly, drawing a panicked yelp from him. “Ow! Ow! Ah! J-Jay! Jay!”

“You know the word,” Jason threw back at him. “Just one word, and this can all be over.”

The corners of Dick’s mouth twitched in a slight smile before Jason bounced his hips, drawing another yelp out of him. “Ah! Jay! Jason! Jason!”

And Jason didn’t need another invitation. He proceeded to fuck Dick hard, unforgiving thrusts making the slender man bounce as little punctuated exclamations were forced right out of him. It didn’t take Jason long to finish—still feeling the stimulus from before—and the pent-up load shooting deep inside of Dick was enough to push him over as well. After spilling all over Slade’s armor, the two of them laid boneless on the bed, practically gasping for air.

“So…you’re going to…sell this armor to some idiot with a grudge?” Dick wondered.

“Yup.”

“And Slade…ISN’T dead?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“So, he’s going to steal his suit back.”

“Probably.”

“The suit that you just wore…to get your rocks off…with me…”

“Don’t think this is machine washable,” Jason rolled off the bed, his own desire to clean up taking over. “What? Scared he’s going to smell you on it and come after you?” Jason cupped Dick’s face in his hands and muttered, “He’ll have to get through me first.” Jason stole a quick peck. “One,” and another, “finger,” and another, “at. a. time.”

“You’re disturbed.”

Jason got off the bed and, with a stumble, straightened up and stripped off the rest of the armor. “Gotta say, that was some interesting roleplay. You’ve got a real thing for Slade.”

Dick shuddered at the thought. “Oh, we’re going to get into my thoughts on the old man when YOU’RE the one who was more excited by the thought of Bruce catching you!”

“You’re the one who brought it up. I panicked and had a lot going on. So, let’s delve into your daddy issues. Bruce and Slade then?”

Dick blushed hotly, partly in a rage and partly betraying something he was embarrassed to even consider. “I hate you.”

“Aww. I like you too.”

GAG REEL!

-In which Dick bumped into the Blood Blade-

The voice was too close now. Dick spun on his heels and backed towards the shelf only to have an armored hand wrap around him, holding him at the small of his back to keep him from bumping into the displayed sword. “Watch it. That sword is dangerous!”

But his warning fell on deaf ears. Dick felt the burning sensation of the blade cutting the thinnest stripe along his arm. “Ow.” He looked up just as Deathstroke removed his mask to reveal Jason underneath. “What?”

But there was nothing Jason could do. The blade sucked Dick—body and soul—into it, keeping him locked away for all eternity.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!? HE’S considered evil, but I’m not? You’re fucking defective!” He grabbed the blade, slicing deeply into his hand, but the blade didn’t respond. After nearly severing his fingers a few more times, he settled onto the couch and thought back to S’aru, wondering if he could make some exchange to get Essence and Dick out of the sword.

Probably not, but he was going to feel like an absolute ass if his little roleplaying jest condemned Nightwing eternally to the Blood Blade.

-In which Dick fights back (in the dirty sense)-

What did Slade care about Dick’s wellbeing? “H-how’d you find this place?” Dick asked, hating the quavering in his voice. “Where’s Red Hood?”

Slade scoffed, his half orange mask tilting just slightly. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with your own wellbeing?” He pulled Dick so that they were very nearly pressed against each other. Dick instinctively kept his hands up, pressing against Slade’s chest-plate like the little distance kept there would be enough. “I’ve got such great plans for you.”

Nightwing gear be damned, Dick wasn’t about to let this happen. Especially not with Jason potentially in danger. So, he laid it on thick, trying to get the upper hand.

“Is that so?” He stopped retreating and started to lean against the old man. “Well then. Why don’t you tell me what exactly you’ve got in mind?”

Slade’s foot shifted, but he didn’t let up. “I’m…I’m going to put you on your knees. I’ll have that pretty mouth around the cock it was always made for.”

Dick slipped his knee between Slade’s legs and pressed up hard against the cup keeping the old man restrained. “Is that all? What if I give you something more? Would you…let Red Hood go?”

“I…I mean…”

It was a little empowering to know that he could make Slade this nervous. Maybe he’d push it just a little further.

“I’m sure there’s a few things I can do that Terra couldn’t even dream of.”

Slade took a step back and clicked the mask off in a panic, revealing that it was Jason underneath. “What the hell is wrong with you?!?”

“Jay? What the fuck!?”

“Why were you going for it? He was going to…I mean…”

“I was acting! I was trying to gain control of the situation!”

Jason shuddered and began stripping the armor off, piece by piece. “Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. I’m out…This is my place. Get out!”

“Seriously? Your whole plan was to scare me and screw me?”

“It wasn’t well thought out! I get that! Now leave!”

Dick picked up the photo from the broken frame and pressed it to Jason’s chest as he moved for the exit. “Your loss.”

“You should see a therapist!”

“Right after you talk things out with Bruce!”

SLAM!

Jason threw the Deathstroke helmet at the floor angrily. “Fuckin’ weird idea anyways.”

-In which the real Deathstroke retrieved his armor early-

“You’ve tormented kids for the last time, Slade. I’m going to break you!”

Jason started to speak only bite off the sound as a flogging whip snapped at his rear. “G-geez! D-didn’t know you were such a sadist. Maybe I should take notes?”

CRACK!

Dick actually winced at the second snap of the flogger, having not expected it to be so loud. “Sh-shit! Are you okay?”

Jason had curled in on himself a bit, but the mechanic voice spat out, “What, are you new to this? I’ve been tortured more by karaoke night at a Podunk bar.”

Dick pressed his palm to the reddening mark on Jason’s ass. “I’m serious. You know the word. The moment this gets too far—”

“And stop the fun?”

Dick straightened up in a panic as Slade Wilson, dressed in…unusually casual clothing, crept through the window to the room. Jason began struggling against his binds sincerely.

“I’ll admit, when I found out one of the birds took my armor, this is the last thing I thought he’d be doing with it.” Slade picked up a knee guard off the floor and threw it, with pinpoint accuracy, at Jason’s head. “I think I’m entitled to some opinions on the matter.”

“You’re…you’re a killer…you don’t get a say in—”

“And your latest boytoy isn’t? Face it, Pretty Bird—” Dick’s breath caught at the nickname, this time coming not from a filtered version of Slade’s voice but the man himself “—you have a type.” He shoved Dick towards the bed and he collapsed over Jason, who had freed his legs but was still in a frenzied panic.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you!” Jason spat, though he was still blind to the situation.

“Oh, don’t worry, Hood. I’ll make sure you have your fun too.”


	2. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story but playing out VERY differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATS! Encouragement and lewd thinking led to this becoming not a one-shot, but a two-shot!
> 
> Back by popular demand: here's the continuation of the Gag Reel where Slade actually showed up!
> 
> NOTE THE ADJUSTED TAGS!
> 
> Also, this may NOT be exactly what you thought it was. It's not exactly what I thought it was. But I think it still works. It was within my comfort zone and I'll admit that's where the first problem was. Much as I love the fucked up fantasies, I dunno how well I can write them without having hangups. Soooo I did something...different...I think. I guess I'll let you be the judge.
> 
> ALSO! GAG REEL RETURNS! Hard to think of a way to make the situation...funny...so instead I made it awkward AF! No real plans to expand on these reels this time. If anybody else feels the need to expand on them or comment on them, hey, I'm soooo down for that.
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy!

“You’ve tormented kids for the last time, Slade. I’m going to break you!”

Jason started to speak only to bite off the sound as a flogging whip snapped at his rear. “G-geez! D-didn’t know you were such a sadist. Maybe I should take notes?”

CRACK!

Dick actually winced at the second snap of the flogger, having not expected it to be so loud. “Sh-shit! Are you okay?”

Jason had curled in on himself a bit, but the mechanic voice spat out, “What, are you new to this? I’ve been tortured more by karaoke night at a Podunk bar.”

Dick pressed his palm to the reddening mark on Jason’s ass. “I’m serious. You know the word. The moment this gets too far—”

“And stop the fun?”

Dick straightened up in a panic as Slade Wilson, dressed in…unusually casual clothing, crept through the window to the room. Jason began struggling against his binds in earnest.

“I’ll admit, when I found out one of the birds took my armor, this is the last thing I thought he’d be doing with it.” Slade picked up a knee guard off the floor and threw it, with pinpoint accuracy, at Jason’s head. “I think I’m entitled to some opinions on the matter.”

“You’re…you’re a killer…you don’t get a say in—”

“And your latest boytoy isn’t? Face it, Pretty Bird—” Dick’s breath caught at the nickname, this time coming not from a filtered version of Slade’s voice but the man himself “—you have a type.” He shoved Dick towards the bed and he collapsed over Jason, who had freed his legs but was still in a frenzied panic.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you!” Jason spat, though he was still blind to the situation.

“Oh, don’t worry, Hood. I’ll make sure you have your fun too.”

-

(and now the continuation!)

-

Dick fought like hell, panic settling deep in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he wasn’t equipped for a fight, but neither was Slade. The man was in sweatpants for heaven sake! So yeah, maybe Dick was wearing even less, but this was no time to be bashful. Jason was in genuine danger, after all.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I ever thought you boys were dignified. To think you were into this sort of thing.” Slade kept up with Dick’s every strike with ease, unfathomed by the absurdity of what was happening. Without his mask on, there was no hiding the man’s smug expression. “I know there’s quite a few people looking for souvenirs of my belongings since my apparent passing, but I can’t say this is what I imagined my armor being used for.”

Dick managed a solid kick to Slade’s solar plexus, but he caught Dick’s foot by the ankle in a vice-like grip and twisted hard inward, forcing Dick to turn his stance so that he was facing away from Slade. “Ow! Ow! Fuck!”

“Don’t touch him, you sick fuck!” Jason had managed to rip the duct tape on his ankles and kicked out towards Slade in a frenzy.

“Pathetic. Armor voice override: self-destruct countdown.”

Jason flinched. “Y-you’re bluffing!” he shouted.

Slade clicked his tongue. “Are you willing to take that chance? You’ve got less than a minute to decide.”

Dick gave a pained exclamation before shouting, “Don’t! Don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything, Slade! Please!”

“Don’t!”

“Armor voice override: shock therapy.”

Jason began to convulse.

“PLEASE!”

“That’s more like it. Armor voice override: stop countdown and end shock.”

Jason was suddenly very still, save for the rapid rising and falling of his chest. Before Dick could even breathe a sigh of relief, Slade pushed him on top of Jason, who groaned upon Dick’s stomach hitting his still-throbbing member.

“S-sorry!”

The sound of duct tape being pulled made both Jason and Dick flinch this time.

“Hands behind your back, Pretty Bird. Hurry up or I’ll turn the shock back on and we’ll see how long the human body can handle that much electricity to the brain.”

Dick put his hands behind his back and Slade made one quick loop around his wrists before shoving him down so that his face was pressed to Jason’s armored neck. Slade pulled his wrists up at a painful angle and proceeded to wrap the tape around again and again, thoroughly cocooning his arms just past the elbow before ripping it off of the roll and letting him go. The angle that his arms were pulled back in was an uncomfortable stretch even for someone as flexible as Dick.

“Talk to me, Hood,” Dick pleaded. He could feel Jason trembling under him and hated the thought of him blaming himself for this…ridiculous situation. “Tell me what you’re thinking.

“Gonna…kill him…”

Now hearing Jason’s words in Slade’s mechanic voice proved disturbing, but at least Jason was still himself. Dick did his best to avoid putting too much weight on him or hitting anything that would make his arousal worse. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here.”

“What’s happening? Great fucking time to be blindfolded.”

Dick turned his head to the side to see if he could check on what Slade was up to only to get a long strip of duct tape clapped over his mouth and wrapped around his head. “Mmmm!”

“Wing? Wing!”

“Don’t worry. I just don’t want Pretty Bird chirping the whole time. Can’t have him spoiling the surprises for you, after all,” Slade taunted before giving Dick’s ass a bruising squeeze, making him squirm. “Tell me, Hood. What WAS your plan here? A little rape-play? Tell me the Pretty Bird has a thing for older men.”

“Fuck you, Wilson!”

CRACK!

“Mmmmm!”

Jason’s trembling got worse under Dick, who was pressing his face against the breastplate after Slade had picked up the flogger and whipped Dick’s ass hard enough to leave angry red welts where the leather had connected.

“Although, he had YOU bound. Revenge-play then, is it?”

CRACK!

“Mmmmhmhmmm!”

Dick pulled his legs up on either side of Jason, squeezing his sides with his knees. He ignored the dull pain of the Deathstroke suit’s scales scraping against his exposed skin in favor of pressing against Jason as much as he could. Were it not for the armor, Jason might have felt the hot tears spilling from Dick’s tightly shut eyes. Only two strikes with the flogger and Slade had drawn blood.

“You thought it would be fun to whip me a few times then, huh? What, feeling nostalgic?” Slade cast the flogger aside and raked his fingers into Dick’s hair, pulling him upright. “Tell me. Does Hood even know how well you can take pain?”

“Shut up!” Jason struggled under Dick, pulling hard at his bound wrists to no avail. The whole fun of the cuffs was that they weren’t the sort of thing he could break free from. Kori had seen to that. Why couldn’t Dick have just been okay with the straps? “Don’t touch him! Don’t you dare touch—”

Jason’s breath caught as Slade took both his and Dick’s cocks in one calloused hand, pressing them together. Dick whimpered through his nose at the sensation.

“He didn’t tell you about us then! Interesting! My dear boy, how is he supposed to know what you’re into if you’re still so bad about communicating? It’s not like you’re always gagged, after all.”

Jason squirmed, albeit careful not to pull away from Slade’s punishing hold. “You’re…you’re lying…”

“Come now, Hood. It’s not like my preferences aren’t public. Though Terra was just a means to an end. Grayson…” Slade inhaled deeply and exhaled with a bit of mirth in his tone. “Grayson is a prize to be won. And you and I both know he loves it most when you work for it.”

Dick whimpered, squeezing Jason’s sides a bit harder.

“But, in spite of our history, I’m not here to fuck you boys. That would be in poor taste. Still, I can’t pass up an opportunity like this.” He let them go and Dick collapsed against Jason again, his cock now at half-mast between them while Jason’s continued to press into his stomach.

Dick’s head lolled to the side as he caught his breath and he watched as Slade placed a cell phone on Jason’s dresser. “Mm…Mm mmmm!”

“Let’s make this worth my time, shall we?” Slade picked the flogger back up and ran the leather tassels over Dick’s marked up ass teasingly. “So you know, I’ve started recording this session for posterity.”

“F-fuck!”

CRACK!

Dick panted, in a clear panic as the painful flogging resumed, tantalizingly close to Jason’s most vulnerable parts, but still focused entirely on Dick’s famous, pert ass.

“That’s right. The original boy wonder having a hell of a ride on his mysterious boyfriend, who just so happens to be wearing MY armor,” Slade announced, making it clear what was happening in the recording. “We’ll save the boyfriend’s big reveal for the finale.”

“Sh-shit.”

Jason’s and Dick’s relationship was for all purposes a secret; especially from anyone whom Slade might use the blackmail for. Though his mouth was covered, Dick’s face was in full view as well, meaning his identity had just been compromised. Even worse, though, was that Slade hinted at revealing Jason’s identity. As both a dead man and once-crime-lord, showing Jason’s face would mean painting a target on it that would steal his freedom..

“Now let’s see. Where do you keep the…well now.” Slade had found Jason’s drawer. Both boys realized that and knew just how much danger they were in. Dick watched as Slade pulled out a few things that made his whole body flush with fear and anticipation. “I must say, it’s truly delightful to see that Hood has these sorts of fetishes. How unfortunate you’ve never had a man like me to show you how to truly explore the limits of pain and pleasure. Am I right, my Pretty Bird?”

Jason’s head lolled back a bit and he ground out, “Fuck you. There’s nothing in there that I don’t know about. You can’t surprise me.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” He clicked on a thrusting vibrator and it whirred loudly as he demonstrated for the camera just what he was about to use. “I do think, however, that I’ll be able to hurt you. You see, this won’t fit as things are. Tell me, boys. Would you prefer fingered preparation or lubrication? I won’t provide both. Ah, almost forgot the songbird couldn’t sing. Guess it’s Hood’s choice. What do you say?”

Dick buried his face against Jason’s chest, unable to speak his own preference as his body shuddered.

“T-touch him and I’ll kill you,” Jason growled. “I swear, I’ll find a way to make sure you stay dead.”

“Ooh, option three it is then. Not a great choice, but I hear you like things rough.” Slade knelt by the bed so that he was level with the boys and spread Jason’s cheeks with one hand before spitting right at his hole.

“Ah!” Jason understood what he’d done and panic set in. He kicked his legs out, desperate to fight against Slade. But the man set the toy on the bed, caught one of his legs in a bruising grip, and used his other hand to press his nails deeply into Dick’s abused ass.

“Mmmm! Mmmmmm!” Dick whimpered and sobbed through the pain and his struggles made Jason freeze up, recognizing that his protests earned Dick’s punishment.

“S-stop. Please,” Jason begged, finally taking a different tone.

“That’s more like it. Too bad I’m not in a charitable mood.” He pressed the still moving toy to Jason’s hole and pushed it in hard and slow.

Jason screamed but only for a moment before his voice cut out and his body fought the intrusion. It was all Dick could do to press his face just a little harder against the breastplate, desperate to comfort his boyfriend in his time of anguish.

“I recommend you keep breathing through it, Hood. We’re really testing your limits today.” Slade cranked the toy up to full power and Jason thrashed as if he’d been electrocuted. He’d been reduced to making repeated guttural moans as the toy continued to punch into him over and over again. Dick had to sit up slightly to keep from leaning uncomfortably against Jason’s rock-hard erection. “Now, how shall we fill the songbird?”

Dick tried to curl up on Jason, as if making himself smaller would spare him at this point. Jason was too preoccupied to even pretend to help him. Dick desperately wished he could remove the Deathstroke helmet. He wanted to see Jason’s face. He wanted to at least show him that they were going to be okay. He needed to do something.

“Now, as for you, let’s see just how much we can fill you up before you break.”

Dick felt something press to his entrance and he hugged Jason even tighter.

“L-lube,” Jason rasped. “Please…G-give him…lube.”

Slade scoffed. “Learned your lesson then? I suppose I can show him the mercy you turned down. Not sure how this would work without it anyways.” Dick dared to look back to watch a large hand slathering up a long string of balls that were just a bit bigger than golf balls. “You should thank him. You don’t seem like you could handle the damage he’s taking.”

Dick pressed his forehead against the breastplate as Slade proceeded to force the first ball into him. “Let’s count, shall we? One.” And another. “Two.”

“Mmm.”

“Three.”

Dick’s breathing staggered. He already felt too full. He pushed forward, as if trying to get away from Slade, who continued without remorse.

“Four.”

“Mmmhmhm.”

“Five.”

Dick sputtered, feeling the balls press against each other and shift uncomfortably inside of him.

“Getting a little tough, huh? Maybe this will loosen you up.” Slade turned a knob on a controller at the end of the string, which made the ball deepest inside of Dick begin to vibrate. He tensed and squirmed, making Jason cry out. “That’s my boy. I know how much you enjoy feeling full.”

“You’re sick,” Jason spat, trying not to put pressure on the toy that was keeping him preoccupied.

“Six.”

Dick gave up and collapsed fully against Jason, making him yelp and twist, trying to get the pressure off of his tormented cock.

“Looks like that’s about all you can fit without some serious force.” He turned the knob again, two clicks this time, so that three balls were moving inside of him. He had the sense to roll off of Jason but felt desperate for friction on his member. “You’re both taking this surprisingly well.” Slade grabbed Jason’s cock firmly, pulling a scream out of him as he came, having already been over stimulated. “I had expected a lot more begging from you. I guess I shouldn’t have silenced the screamer.” He ran a hand through Dick’s hair, making him wince and wither away from the touch. “You two have put on quite the show. Shall move on to the finale? Crack that helmet off and reveal your face to the world? Or can you take a little more?”

“I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Armor voice override: shock therapy.”

Jason’s back bent as he strained—his whole body racked with electric shocks that even Dick could feel just next to him. “Mmmm! MMMMM!”

“Look at him. I know how much it turns you on to see someone in anguish like this. Give in, Pretty Bird.” Dick sobbed, forehead pressed to Jason’s shoulder in spite of the shocks. Slade sighed and rolled his eye. “Tell you what. We can either get with the finale or keep going. I don’t think your boytoy can handle much more, but if he takes all I give him, I’ll leave his identity intact. What do you say?”

Dick nodded without hesitation.

“Alright then. Armor voice override: end shock.”

Jason’s body collapsed on itself. His breathing was erratic. All Dick wanted to do was apologize. He’d denied Slade. Denied having ever had any feelings for the old bastard. And there was still a defiant part of his mind that believed his time with Slade was entirely one-sided…

But even now, even with Jason suffering next to him, there was a sick, pleasurable sensation building in his gut.

“I don’t know how much you picked up on, Hood, but your boyfriend opted for further punishment rather than the big finale. Poor guy hasn’t even seen the full contents of your drawer, has he? If he had, he might know just how painful this could really get.”

Dick looked down in time to see Slade grab Jason’s now flaccid member, forcing it upright and pressing the end of a sounding rod to the slit.

“MMMMMMMMM!” Dick kicked at Slade’s hands hard enough to make the man drop the rod. In a sudden rage, the older man grabbed his neck, cutting his air off.

“That wasn’t the deal, Pretty Bird. Now you both get to suffer, and I’ll make sure this video ruins him.” He found the knob again and cranked it to full power before giving Dick a hard shove, pushing him right off of the bed. A loud groan accompanied the thud as he hit the floor with all six balls pulsating inside of him painfully.

“Lost to the throes of passion. Pathetic. Now, let’s make this video worth something.” Slade crawled on top of Jason, carefully placing his hands on either side of his own mask. “You won’t even be able to walk the streets of Gotham now without a target on your back, with or without your mask.”

“Ah. C-can I say one thing?” Jason asked, doing his best to keep perfectly still under the old man’s weight.

“Make it fast, boy.”

“Fuck you.”

Jason’s hand snapped around, clocking Slade square in the jaw. Caught off guard by Jason’s sudden mobility, Slade wasn’t ready for the guy to catch him in a sleeper hold. After a couple of minutes, Slade went limp in Jason’s arms.

“Fuck!” After throwing Slade onto the floor, Jason hastily clicked off the mask, threw it at the old man’s head, and went around to his dresser. “Show’s fucking over!” He picked up the phone Slade had been using to film them and crushed it in his hand. “Dick? Dick how’re you doing?”

“Mmmmmmmmgh.”

Jason stepped around to the side of the bed where his boyfriend had rolled off to find that he was on his stomach, the controller for Kori’s cuffs in his hand.

“God, you’re so fucking amazing.” He carefully stepped over to a shelf and fished out a switchblade. Getting onto his knees to help Dick was difficult with the toy still stuffed in him, but he’d rather get help removing it than try to force it out. He cut the tape keeping Dick’s arms bound, then carefully cut the tape around his head. He peeled it off gently, finally freeing Dick’s mouth only for him to bite his bottom lip and shudder. “Hey. Hey there. I think…I think I’m going to kill Slade again…but God knows I’d like to be wearing pants when I do it. I…I need help…”

Dick let out a guttural moan, shifting uncomfortably on the floor as the balls inside of him continued to torment him. Jason nodded. “Right. Mm. You first then.” He found the end of the string and turned the knob down until it wouldn’t go further. Dick stopped squirming and took a few deep breaths before smirking. “This funny to you?” Jason could finally tell that Dick was crying, which made the sudden smile that much more disturbing. “Dickwad, seriously! What’s up with you?”

“No no! It’s just…Wow! Who’d have thought? What kind of—nn—sick luck do we have?”

Jason rolled his eyes and gave the string a soft tug. “Yeah well, no more getting on my ass about my exes. You fucked this creep…You ready? We can take this slow.”

“Oh God, Jay, I feel like they’re in my stomach,” Dick whined, not even able to respond to Jason’s comment about Slade.

“Okay. Here we go. One at a time.” He pulled the first out, watching with growing fascination as Dick’s puckered rim was stretched around the ball before it popped out. “Damnit, gonna be burying his ass while dealing with blue-balls…” Each one came out just as slowly and Jason’s mouth felt drier and drier as he continued the process. A sick part of him wanted to count them out the same way that Slade had counted them in. The last one came out with a slick pop and Dick immediately curled in on himself. “Dick…Dick don’t leave me hanging. I haven’t even been able to turn this damned thing off.”

Dick straightened up and rolled so that he could see Jason better. “I…lied to you.”

Jason winced as the smallest shift in his position has the toy jabbing at his prostate. “D-Dick, I get that you feel bad, but this really isn’t the time.”

“Slade…knows me…”

“Mm. Yeah. Not a great thing to tell me right now. Please, just turn this fucking thing off and—”

Dick sat up so that he was face to face with Jason and whispered, “Maybe I’m not done punishing you.” He traced his fingers along Jason’s biceps, forearms, wrists, and clicked off the cuffs before stealing a quick kiss from his very confused boyfriend. Dick then stood up, walked around the bed, and clicked one on Slade’s right wrist and the other on his left ankle. The older man blinked a few times and stared at Dick with a devious grin. “He learning about your true nature, Pretty Bird? And here I thought I was being gentle.”

“Let me get a couple things straight: you are NEVER allowed to hurt my man without his permission again, and you and I? That was the past. It would be a lie to say I didn’t…enjoy it…But You still took advantage of my naiveté. You taught me certain things about my preferences, but that in no way makes me yours or your creation or your possession. That being said, now that I’m in charge, I think this is a good opportunity to have a little fun.” He pressed the button on the cuff-remote and Slade’s wrist and ankle locked together awkwardly.

“I don’t think your boy was prepared to experience this side of you.”

Dick walked back to the other side of the bed where Jason was still sitting upright, face dusted with a hot blush as he continued to cope with the assault of the toy. His tortured boyfriend looked up at him meekly. “You…you’re the real…menace…”

Dick crouched over his man, letting his hand caress his face lovingly. “You know the word. Just one little word and you can make this all stop.”

Jason smiled, albeit with a bit of strain. “Your fucking ex touches me again and this stops. Word or no.”

Dick nodded. “Don’t worry.” He helped Jason back onto the bed and pressed his palm gently over Jason’s abdomen, drawing a low groan out of him. “I’ll let you see everything I do to you this time.”

*****

GAG REEL!

-In which the boys gain a larger audience (Bruce Wayne Edition)-

“F-fuck!”

CRACK!

Dick panted, in a clear panic as the painful flogging resumed, tantalizingly close to Jason’s most vulnerable parts, but still focused entirely on Dick’s famous, pert ass.

“That’s right. The original boy wonder having a hell of a ride on his mysterious boyfriend, who just so happens to be wearing MY armor,” Slade announced, making it clear what was happening in the recording. “We’ll save the boyfriend’s big reveal for the finale.”

“There won’t be a finale.”

Batman crashed through the window Slade had previously climbed through and a fight ensued. Dick tensed, clinging to Jason even harder with the knowledge that Bruce was right there, fighting for their safety while simultaneously witness to their humiliation. The thought was enough to make Dick hyperventilate, but it was more from sheer embarrassment over the heat that had pooled at his gut, making his cock stand upright, pressing hard against Jason.

“Reeeeaaaally not the time,” Jason groaned, unable to ignore the sensation. “It’s going to be okay. He’s got us.”

That’s part of what Dick was afraid of. For all of the crap he gave Jason for his previous relationships, none of that seemed remotely as embarrassing as Dick’s feelings for their father figure. Hell, it was those feelings that likely drove him to Slade.

Of course, much like how Dick had worried he was unmatched for Deathstroke without his own gear—albeit back when he thought Jason WAS Deathstroke—Slade proved to be no match for Batman while just wearing sweats. Bruce took a cuffed Slade down to the Batmobile before returning to the room where he couldn’t even look at his sons.

“This…I don’t even know how to—”

“There’s a phone,” Jason said quickly. “I mean, I think. I can’t see a goddamned thing.”

Bruce found the phone, double checked that the video wasn’t uploading live, then crushed it in his hand. “How does something like this even happen?”

“I don’t have a great answer for you, B,” Jason said, shifting uncomfortably under Dick’s weight. “Frankly, I never thought I’d deal with you like this. But here we are. C-care to help a guy out? This…this thing’s in…dry…It hurts.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Of course…” Bruce placed one hand on Dick’s abused ass, just trying to show concern, and Dick moaned loudly, making both Jason and Bruce flinch.

“Okay. This is a discussion I am SO not ready for,” Jason said, letting his helmeted head hit the pillow.

-In which the boys gain a larger audience (Damian Wayne edition)-

Dick let out a guttural moan, shifting uncomfortably on the floor as the balls inside of him continued to torment him. Jason nodded. “Right. Mm. You first then.” He found the end of the string and turned the knob down until it wouldn’t go further. Dick stopped squirming and took a few deep breaths before smirking. “This funny to you?” Jason could finally tell that Dick was crying, which made the sudden smile that much more disturbing. “Dickwad, seriously! What’s up with you?”

“No no! It’s just…Wow! Who’d have thought? What kind of—nn—sick luck do we have?”

Jason rolled his eyes and gave the string a soft tug. “Yeah well, no more getting on my ass about my exes. You fucked this creep…You ready? We can take this slow.”

“Oh God, Jay, I feel like they’re in my stomach,” Dick whined, not even able to respond to Jason’s comment about Slade.

“Todd, there was a distress signal sent out upon unauthorized entrance in your—GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!”

Jason didn’t even have the time to think before the pint-sized Robin had tackled him to the floor and pinned him with his hands behind his back. “F-fuck, please don’t…don’t put pressure on my ass you jerk.”

Damian shivered from his toes right to the tips of the hairs on his head. “What is going ON here?”

Dick got to his hands and knees and crawled over to his brothers. “Lil D…This really isn’t the time.”

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Damian demanded, applying pressure between Jason’s shoulder blades. “Why are you partially dressed in Deathstroke’s suit? Why is Slade Wilson unconscious on your floor?”

“Why are you punishing me for thiiiis?” Jason whined, clearly uncomfortable.

Dick reached out to his protégé only to clench his jaw and feel the string of balls inside of him shift. He wound up collapsing against Damian, adding more weight to an already uncomfortable Jason. “Mm’ s’rry. Please…Take Slade…and leave.”

Damian held Dick up with a look of sheer horror in his eyes. “R-right. I…I, um…”

“J’st go…”

Damian was on his feet, hauling Slade out the window within moments.

“Jay?” Dick touched his hand to Jason’s shoulder worriedly. “Hey, talk to me.”

“Get this thing out of my ass before anyone else shows up,” he demanded.

-In which the boys gain a larger audience (BONUS! Constantine edition!)-

“I don’t know how much you picked up on, Hood, but your boyfriend opted for further punishment rather than the big finale. Poor guy hasn’t even seen the full contents of your drawer, has he? If he had, he might know just how painful this could really get.”

Dick looked down in time to see Slade grab Jason’s now flaccid member, forcing it upright and pressing the end of a sounding rod to the slit.

“Jay-Jay, I just came to lend you that book we—FUCKIN’ HELL!” John dropped the tome in favor of clapping his hands and chanting something in an ancient tongue, freezing Slade in place.

“AAAHHH! FUCK!”

“Right! Sorry!” John grabbed Jason’s shaft and unflinchingly pulled it away from the sounding bar before shoving the unmoving guy off. “Bloody hell, mate! How did this happen?”

“N-not the concern! Please just get this thing out of me!”

John nodded and paced about the room nervously. “I…right…I don’t know…”

“Th-this thing’s in me dry, John. Just get it out, maybe use your mumbo jumbo on the freak who put it there, and we’ll work from there, okay?” Jason’s hands suddenly came apart at the cuffs and he clicked the Deathstroke mask off, throwing it aside quickly. “The hell?”

Dick moaned from the floor. John looked over and noted, “Your boy’s got some button…and sumn hanging out his ass. Honestly, I just came here to lend you a book.”

“Shut up and get with the program.”

John nodded. “Right! Guess we’re doing this again!”


End file.
